Crime and Quidditch
by Forest of Ice
Summary: Harry left the British wizarding world for the most part, and became a forensic anthropologist working at the Jeffersonian. However, he's still on the England Quidditch team. During the month he is away at training camp for the upcoming world cup, Booth joins the Jeffersonian team. Harry, understandably, has a bad past with government...let's see how things play out. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**__ Harry left the British wizarding world for the most part, and became a forensic anthropologist working at the Jeffersonian. However, he's still on the England Quidditch team. During the month he is away at training camp for the upcoming world cup, Booth joins the Jeffersonian team. Harry, understandably, has a bad past with government... let's see how things play out._

_**Warnings:**__ SLASH (M/M), mentions of abuse and violence (this is mostly due to the show Bones itself, if you don't like the show then you probably won't like this)_

_**Pairings:**__ Harry/Zack, eventual Angela/Hodgins, possible Bones/Booth, and Sweets will be paired up with someone eventually_

_**Disclaimers:**__ I do not own Harry Potter or 'Bones', I'm just playing around with the characters for a bit._

_**Important Notes:**__ This chapter was written by __LucySaxonWrites on . I've adopted the story from her Plotbunny Farm and will continue the story when I'm back from vacation, so you'll notice a bit of a change in the writing style after this chapter. The story begins after episode 2, season 1 of Bones and will follow the series as close as possible. In the story Harry's name is now Nathan. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!_

**Chapter 1 And So He Returns**

Booth strode across to the lab, and waited for Hodgins to swipe his card so he could come up. "What've you got, Bones?" he asked curiously, glancing at the assorted bone fragments on the table.

"John Doe number 3826. Approximately 20 to 25 years old, Caucasian male, cause of death, gunshot wound to the head. Zach and I are currently trying to assemble the skull enough for Angela to get a face," Brennan replied, and Booth nodded, glancing over at Zack. His eyebrows rose.

"And…why is Zack bouncing?" he asked slowly. For Zack was indeed bouncing on the balls of his feet, a grin on his face. Angela giggled.

"He's excited," she replied. Booth frowned.

"Why? What's happening?" he asked, realizing that all the squints were grinning, even Brennan. Hodgins opened his mouth to answer, but a call cut him off.

"Honey, I'm home!" a voice rang out, and Booth watched as all four of their heads snapped round, eyes wide. He looked to see a young, lithe man with messy black hair and vibrant green eyes, around 5"11, beaming. He had a dark blue duffle bag slung over his shoulder, and was dressed in jeans and dark red button-down shirt, the top two buttons undone to reveal the collar of a black t-shirt and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Angela broke the stunned silence with a loud squeal of joy, which prompted all of them to drop whatever they were doing and run down the steps towards him. Zack reached him first, and barreled into him in a tight hug. Angela, Brennan and Hodgins were next, ruffling his hair and trying to hug any part of him they could reach. The man chuckled, still grinning widely. "Wow, I should go away more often if the welcome home is like this!" he joked, and Booth noticed he was British. Zack shook his head firmly.

"No you shouldn't," he declared, making the man smirk.

"Hmm, I s'pose you're right. I'd miss you too much," he replied, before doing something that totally shocked Booth. He tilted his head down a little and pressed his lips to Zack's, kissing him deeply. Hodgins wolf whistled and Angela giggled, pouting when the two men broke apart. Booth started making his way over to them, though keeping back, watching warily.

"Come on, Zack gets a kiss and I don't? I'm hurt, Nate," Angela teased, and the man grinned, leaning over Zack's shoulder to kiss her on the cheek, before turning to Brennan and Hodgins.

"Tempe, Jack, you want kisses too?" he asked playfully.

"I'm fine thanks, man," Hodgins told him, but he shrugged cheerily.

"Too bad, you're getting them anyway," he announced, hooking an arm each around Brennan and Hodgins' shoulders and pulling them towards him, planting a large kiss on their cheeks. He then made a face, releasing both of them. "Eww, beard burn," he muttered with an accusing look at Hodgins, making them all laugh. They moved back a little to give him some space, though Zack stayed by his side, one of the man's arms wrapped around his waist loosely.

"It's so good to see you, sweetie! I thought you didn't get in till later tonight?" Angela asked, smiling broadly.

"I managed to get an earlier time, swapped with Jordan," the man explained.

"How was camp? Did you break any bones?" Brennan asked casually, making Booth's eyebrows rise even more if possible. The man laughed and shook his head.

"Surprisingly, no. I did get ploughed a couple of times though, couple of nasty bruises and that. Nothing to worry about," he assured her, before glancing around the large room. "So, what have I missed here? Anything good?" he asked curiously. Brennan and Angela shared a look, and were about to answer, when the man's eyes landed on Booth and widened in surprise. Booth took this as his cue to approach, slightly guarded.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, and the younger man's eyebrow rose smoothly.

"Me? Who the hell are you? You don't look like a scientist," he remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Booth retorted defensively. The man smirked.

"It means what it's supposed to mean. Hmm, self-assured posture, suit, gun, cocky look on your face. You're a Fed. Tempe, why is there a Fed in here?" he asked calmly. Booth bristled.

"I am not cocky!" he protested angrily.

"Booth, Nathan, stop it!" Brennan interrupted loudly, giving both men stern looks.

"Stop what? He comes in here and calls me cocky, what else am I supposed to do, Bones?" Booth argued.

"You can be cocky, and you should just ignore him. Nathan, I know you don't like Federal Agents, but please don't bait him until I've explained what's going on. Please," Brennan insisted, and the man, Nathan, sighed.

"Fine. I'll listen, but there had better be a good reason for his presence here," he muttered. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Booth, this is Dr. Nathan Black. Nathan, meet Special Agent Seeley Booth. Booth works for the FBI, we have…a partnership," she told him. Nathan scoffed.

"Partnership how?" he asked slowly, emerald eyes calculating.

"Partnership as in we solve crimes in which the victim is found either fully or mostly decomposed. I talked to you about it before you left, remember?" Brennan asked.

"What, you mean that rant about annoying FBI agents who think they're so fantastic because they have a shiny gold badge and a big scary gun?" Nathan teased, making the anthropologist blush.

"Okay, slow down here, I'm confused. Why is he here, and why does he care if you squints are working with the FBI or not?" Booth interrupted.

"He's here because he works here, and he cares because he dislikes Federal Agents and would really prefer not to work with them," Zack told him. Booth made to reply, but the look on Brennan's face made him hold his tongue.

"Okay, Nathan, we all know you hate Federal Agents, and most things to do with the government, but Booth works with us now, and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm not asking you to be his best friend, I'm not even asking you to like him. I am asking you to stay civil and professional around him, and to put aside your issues to work on the cases. Can you do that for me, or am I going to have to get Goodman in?" she asked him sternly. Nathan stayed silent, a stony look on his face, and Zack squeezed his waist.

"It's not the English government, Nate. He isn't like them, he's a good agent, you can trust him," he said quietly. Nathan turned to look at him, and he couldn't keep the icy mask on his face at Zack's pleading eyes. He was still silent though, so Angela patted his arm.

"Come on, doesn't he at least win points for being hot?" she asked teasingly. Nathan raised an eyebrow, eyeing Booth up.

"He could be the freaking Adonis, I still wouldn't like him. Besides, he's not that hot. Zack's hotter," he told her with a slight grin, kissing Zack on the top of the head. Angela smiled at him.

"Still, at least let him stay around so I can have some new eye candy around here. I mean, you two are great and all, but it would be nice to have someone to look at who actually plays for my team. Jack, you don't count, you love your bugs and slime more than women," she said matter-of-factly.

"I do not!" Hodgins protested, and Nathan snickered. He sighed heavily, then looked back to Brennan.

"Fine, I'll be civil. But I'm watching him," he insisted, turning a glare on Booth, who scoffed.

"Ooh, what are you gonna do, calculate me to death?" he said mockingly. Nathan smirked darkly at him, and quicker than Booth could blink, he had a knife to his throat and a surprisingly strong arm pinning his back against Nathan's chest.

"Next time, I won't stop there," Nathan growled into Booth's ear, before sliding the knife back into his sleeve and stepping away, an annoyed look on his face. Booth looked around at the others, expecting one of them to reprimand Nathan for pulling a knife on him. But they were just rolling their eyes, and Nathan spotted the skull on the table and grinned brightly, as if the past few minutes hadn't happened. "Ooh, what have we got here? Anything good?" he asked curiously, and Zack and Brennan went off explaining to him what had happened in squint-speak that Booth only got about three words of.

"By the way, does Teddy know you're home yet?" Zack asked, moving away from Nathan to get back to work, and Booth frowned slightly, confused. Nathan's face lit up at the mention of this 'Teddy' person.

"Not yet, I figured I'd surprise him when I pick him up from school today. Unless there was any particular reason you wanted to pick him up?" he asked. Zack shook his head.

"No, it's fine, but I might come with you anyway. And you're just in time for the parent teacher meeting tomorrow evening," he reminded him. Nathan groaned.

"I am? Bugger, I was hoping I'd miss that one. Come with me?" he pleaded. Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Are you incapable of going on your own?" he asked.

"No, but they're so boring, and I'd like to have someone interesting to talk to. Someone who doesn't mistake me for one of the gap year student teaching assistants," Nathan replied, making the others laugh. "Okay, yeah, that was kind of funny. But please come with me, Zack. You help Ted with his homework and stuff as much as I do," he reasoned.

"Do I have to?" Zack asked, almost whining. Nathan grinned at him.

"No, but I'll love you even more if you come," he replied. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll come. If only to see people mistake you for a gap student," he relented, and Nathan beamed.

"Thank you! But you're younger than I am, you'll be the one they mistake for a gap student," he pointed out with a smirk. Zack paused for a moment, then frowned.

"Damn. Let's just hope neither of us gets mistaken for gap students."

_**A/N:**_ _So let me know what you think. Hope you all stick around for more!_

_~Lizz_


	2. I Don't Like You and You Don't Like Me

_**Summary:**__ Harry left the British wizarding world for the most part, and became a forensic anthropologist working at the Jeffersonian. However, he's still on the England Quidditch team. During the month he is away at training camp for the upcoming world cup, Booth joins the Jeffersonian team. Harry, understandably, has a bad past with government... let's see how things _

_**Warnings:**__ play out. SLASH (M/M), mentions of abuse and violence (this is mostly due to the show Bones itself, if you don't like the show then you probably won't like this) __**I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but there will be Bashing mostly Ministry of Magic and any such (Booth Bashing from Nathan :P )**_

_**Pairings:**__ Harry/Zack, eventual Angela/Hodgins, possible Bones/Booth, and Sweets will be paired up with someone eventually_

_**Disclaimers:**__ I do not own Harry Potter or 'Bones', I'm just playing around with the characters for a bit._

_**Important Notes: **__Sorry for the long wait everyone! But this chapter is over 4000 words long if that makes it better! (it probably doesn't) I have a ton of reason for why it took so long for me to update, the main one being I didn't realize how long it would take to make sure it followed the plotline of the episode….I must have watched that episode at least 10 times! By the way this chapter takes place during Season 1 episode 3 A Boy in a Tree_

**I have some important messages at the end of this so please please please read them! I hope you enjoy the chapter and that it's worth the wait!**

Chapter 2: I Don't Like You and You Don't Like Me

Nathan and Zack parked just outside of the school entrance, alongside other parents, waiting for school to end at 3:30. Nathan drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, impatiently waiting for Teddy to finish school for the day. The clock on the dashboard seemed to stare at him mockingly, reading only 3:26.

Zack chuckled at his impatient partner. "You realize that getting in a staring contest with the clock isn't going to make the time go by any faster, right?"

Without looking away from the clock Nathan's eyes narrowed, "Of course I do, but this clock refuses to go forward. It's been saying 3:26 for at least four minutes! Make it go, I want to see my godson!" At this point Nathan was actually glaring at the clock. When the number changed to read 3:27 he threw his arms up in victory causing Zack to burst into full-blown laughter.

Nathan smiled at his laughing lover. He loved that he could make the usually uptight man relax so easily. He worried about the younger man when he was away, knowing he would go back to his shy, awkward, "professional" persona without Nathan around to remind him to relax once in a while. As much as he loved playing quiditch and seeing his old friends, Nathan loved to come home to the man he loved and the child he sees as a son.

Finally they heard a bell rind in the distance and the pair got out of the car in order to greet Teddy as he left the building. After a few minutes the pair saw Teddy walking out of the school, he was talking to a boy they knew to be Tony Mathews, one of Teddy's closest friends. When Teddy spotted Nathan and Zack by the car he hurriedly said goodbye to his friend and ran towards them.

"Dad!" he shouted when he had gotten close enough. "I thought you weren't coming in till after bedtime?"

Nathan smiled as he pulled his godson into a hug. "I switched planes with Jordan, little man. Now come on, let's head home and I'll cook us up some of your favorite."

Teddy looked up at Nathan with wide eye, "Home-made three-cheese mac n' cheese?"

Nathan simply nodded causing the young boy in front of him to whoop. Zack stayed silent, but Nathan could see the younger man smiling from out of the corner of his eye. Nathan's handcrafted three-cheese macaroni and cheese was also Zack's favorite.

"You know you don't have to keep me company, you can go read, or you can work on your school stuff." Nathan told Zack as he danced around the kitchen. Teddy had left to go watch cartoons as soon as they had gotten home.

"I know I don't have to, but I haven't seen you in a month and I've missed you." Zack looked up uncertainly at Nathan, "I can leave you alone if you wish."

Seeing the look on his lover's face Nathan paused what he was doing to kiss the younger man tenderly. "I would never refuse your company Beloved, I just don't want to get in the way of what you want to do."

Smiling up at Nathan, Zack replied, "Well right now I want to hear all about your trip. Did you get to see your family while you were down there?"

Since Zack was cheered up Nathan went back to work making dinner as they talked. "Not all of them sadly, most work for the ministry, and well, you know how it is. I saw Fred and George, their joke shop is still booming, George and Katie also have a kid on the way. Charlie came to see Oliver and I practice, he's still with the dragons, but he's now the Head Honcho at the reserve so he gets more flexible hours. I saw Drake briefly, along with Pansy, and it's looking like he'll be elected as minister in the upcoming election. If he does make it, he promises that he plans to clean up the ministry and set things back in motion. He agrees that all these corrupt politicians and Aurors will have to go. He's gonna help the magical creatures and get rid of all the stupid laws the ministry has put in place in recent years. It's going to be a lot of work, but Teddy should be able to see his birthplace in a few years…"

Zack listened the Nathan rant and rave about the Ministry while he cooked. Commenting when needed. He knew Nathan needed this; he always did when he visited his homeland. He also told Zack about the few family members he was able to see when he wasn't practicing. When food was almost done and Nathan finally grew quiet he gave Zack a grateful look.

"Thanks, Beloved."

Zack just smiled at Nathan as he set the table, giving him a brief kiss. "There's nothing to thank me for, Love."

"Thanks anyway. Teddy, food's done!"

After food was eaten and dishes put away the three sat in the living room watching one of Teddy's favorite movies, Disney's Tarzan. When the movie was done it was Teddy's bedtime, Nathan and Zack tucked him in before saying goodnight.

"Dad." Teddy called before the pair had left the room.

"Yes, Cub?" Nathan said, turning around in time to see Teddy's hair change to indigo, he was nervous. "What's wrong?"

Teddy looked up at his father, "What will happen if the ministry finds me?"

"Oh Cub," Nathan said, wrapping his son into a tight hug, "they won't find you, I promise."

"But Dad," Teddy protested, his hair turning bright pink, "I have to go to school in just over a year, what will we do if they find the records."

"If that happens I'll protect you. They don't call me Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Conquered for nothing you know."

Seeing that Teddy was still uncertain Zack jumped in, "Besides, you forget that our team has the best anthropologists in the world, if they somehow find you, we'll destroy them and leave no evidence."

This, it seemed, was enough to calm the young man down. He let go of his father and snuggled into his sheets. "Thanks Dad. Thanks Zack."

Nathan took Zack's hand as they left Teddy's room. "Come-on Beloved, we have to get up early tomorrow and we have a whole month to make up for."

The next morning found Nathan and Zack in the back seat of Booth's car. As the four of them headed to the crime scene Booth was giving them the run-down.

"We got a dead body at a prep school out in the sticks." Booth said as he drove.

"Good morning to you too." Brennan said looking annoyed at Booth.

Nathan leaned forward from his seat behind Brennan to look at Booth, "I don't see why I had to come, do you really need all three of us, are you that incompetent usually?"

"Okay, look, it's a very prestigious prep school with a lot of rich kids. According to the head of my department, you know how to deal with the people in charge." Booth replied looking quickly at Nathan in the rear-view mirror.

Nathan glared in response, but before he could reply Zack stepped in, "Just because Nate went to a prestigious boarding school in Britain doesn't mean he will know how to deal with the people at this school."

"I thought that it was good to start with 'Good morning'." Brennan stated, still looking at Booth.

"Moreover," Nathan started, "tell your boss that if he tries to look into my past again he will get more than just a couple of viruses on his computer, if you know what I mean."

"Could we just concentrate on the job?" Nathan leaned back in his seat. Still glaring at Booth, until Zack grabbed his hand from beside him. "Thank you. Now, I know the sheriff out there. She's mostly okay but the school got a lot of pull with the county and she's probably trying to scrape the whole case off on us. Look, what I'm trying to say is… it's not just a crime scene but it's a political situation, so when we get out there you follow my lead and you pay attention."

"Oh great, like I didn't have to deal with enough political stuff back in England. You're gonna owe me big tonight Beloved, what with this and then Teddy's parent teacher meeting tonight. If I'm a good boy will I get a reward?" Zack blushed at the teasing smirk on Nathan's face.

"Look, this is a work mode. This is a work zone. Do not talk sex at work."

"You just have to ruin my day don't you, Fed?"

"First, you tell me I'm too task oriented. Then when I say 'Good Morning', you say that I should concentrate on the job."

"All right, look, we've got about a forty-five minute drive. What do you say we pass it in quiet meditation."

Nathan was annoyed. He did not get a job at the Jeffersonian to deal with politics, but here he was. It was obvious to him the Headmaster and the head of security just wanted to push this aside. They didn't want the truth; they just wanted to keep the school's reputation spotless. Nathan focused mostly on Zack while blocking out the useless chatter around him, thinking of Zack would help keep him calm.

When they finally made it to the crime scene the anthropologists quickly scanned the area.

"Where are the remains?"

"Umm Bones." Booth pointed up into the trees where a body was hanging, being eaten by crows.

"Dr. Addy, video first. I don't want your flash disturbing the crows. (Yeah that would be a shame. Disturb the human flesh eating birds) Dr. Black please begin collecting particle and bug samples to be given to Dr. Hodgins."

Nathan first went to the spot of soil that was soaked in blood and began to take samples. Behind him he could hear Tempe and Agent Booth arguing with the locals. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had to give Agent Booth credit for his no nonsense way of dealing with the pushy Headmaster. When he was finished with that he looked up at the tree the body was hanging from. Before he could begin climbing the tree he saw the head fall into Tempe's hands. Looking up he saw the rope begin to snap and with his seeker reflexes managed to catch the body before it hit the ground.

Nathan turned to see everyone staring at him. Zack and Tempe had grins on their faces while Agent Booth looked annoyed for some reason. Inwardly Nathan groaned; today was going to be a long day.

"We're going to need a bigger evidence bag."

After the initial examination of the body Nathan was left to examine the body further. Tempe was coming back soon, forced by the team to go eat something. (She tended to forget unless someone reminded her during a case) Zack had gone to check the serial number on the implant. Jack went to try to discover time of death, and Angela was getting x-rays and a 3D image of the body.

Nathan looked over the body for what felt like the thirty-fifth time when he felt a presence behind him.

"I got the name of the student; what exactly are you looking for?"

Nathan sighed, "I'm not sure, I've looked over this body multiple times, but I feel as if I'm missing something."

"It's probably something simple that you've overlooked for some reason."

"Yes, but what. You said he was a student?"

"Yes, his name is Nestor Olivos."

Nathan looked at the broken hyoid bone when it clicked, "Of course! If he's a student that means he's still an adolescent, his bones are more flexible. The hyoid bone wouldn't jut break if he had hung himself!"

Nathan turned to Zack, "We have to go tell Tempe. I don't think this is a suicide."

At the end of the day Nathan and Zack went to pick up Teddy and were having a quick dinner of left over mac n' cheese.

"So what time is your meeting at tonight Cub?" Nathan asked while he was drying the dishes.

"6:30, dad. Can I go play for a bit now?"

"Go ahead, I'll call you when it's time to go."

Teddy grinned and ran off, leaving Zack and Nathan alone in the kitchen. Sighing Nathan rested his head on the kitchen table. Zack walked up to his partner and kissed his cheek. "What's wrong, Love?"

"I don't like having to work with the government." Zack could swear Nathan was pouting.

"Love…" Zack started but Nathan sighed and looked up at him, the look in his eyes aged his face greatly.

"I know. I know. We get to help people, help them discover what happened to their loved ones and make sure justice is served. I know that Jack and Angela and everyone else prefers this to just examining old artifacts and burial sites." Nathan sighed again, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"The thing is, every time that agent pulls out his badge or makes a cocky remark or pushes some annoying civilian away from a crime scene all I see are the faces of the Aurors who came to our door in the middle of the night. All I see are the politicians who got in control and tried to take my godson away. I see the cocky grins on the faces of the people who destroyed everything I died for in the world. Every time I see that stupid agent I can feel my world crumbling all over again and I only pray that our working with the FBI isn't what causes them to find us again."

"Oh, Harry…" Tears were falling freely down Nathan's face at this point and Zack kneeled down and wrapped the older male up in his arms letting him cry and momentarily protecting him from the world. "I promise you they won't find Teddy, Draco and the rest of your family will make sure of that as they try to fix things."

"I can't stand the thought of losing you Zack, it would be my fault if they hurt you."

Zack shook his head slightly as he comforted Nathan. "My silly Hero, it would not be your fault. You can't protect me from everything and you know I can protect myself, we all can. Please, maybe Booth can help protect us to, if you let him in."

"I'll try Zack, I'll try." Nathan said as he began to relax.

The phone ringing interrupted the calming moment. Zack slowly stood up, kissing Nathan on the cheek again, before going to answer the phone while Nathan pulled himself back together. "Hello?"

While Zack talked on the phone Nathan regained his composure and looked up at the clock, 5:46pm, they would have to get leaving soon in order to make it on time to Teddy's parent/teacher meeting. Nathan felt Zack tap his shoulder and turned around. Zack was standing behind him with one hand over the speaker of the phone.

"It's Jack, he wants to know if one of us can meet up with the rest of the group at some restaurant of Booth's. They want to go over what we know already so we can plan for tomorrow."

"You go Beloved, I'll take Teddy to his meeting and we can share our tales when we both get home."

Zack stared at him, as if saying, _Are you sure?_

Nathan just smiled at Zack and kissed his briefly before walking out of the kitchen. He had a meeting to go to and later he had to think some things over.

Nathan was walking past Brennan's office as he looked over the numbers for the Angela-tron when he saw a video of a small boy receiving a cochlear implant; he knew this must be a young Nestor Olivos.

"And the first thing he heard was my voice." He heard the ambassador say.

"His mother's voice."

"I told him I loved him. The child who has lived through this miracle would never take his own life. You're a scientist. You need more then a mother's reassurance, fine. My husband and I have many enemies; that is why I sent Nestor to Hanover. They promised us that he would be safe. What if they failed? They would not want to admit it. They would do everything they could to bias you towards suicide."

"I promise you I will find out the truth."

"Thank You."

Nathan watched the ambassador leave Brennan's office; she looked close to tears. Making a snap decision Nathan approached her. "Mrs. Olivos!"

The grieving mother turned to him as he approached. "What can I do for you?"

I'm sorry; I don't believe we've met. I'm Dr. Nathan Black, I'm helping work on your son's case." Nathan said, shaking the ambassador's hand.

"I'm Ambassador Martha Olivos. Do you have something to tell me about the investigation?"

"Actually no, it's just…" Nathan faltered for a moment, "It's just, I'm a parent as well, and it looks like you could use someone to talk to."

Martha looked deeply at Nathan, who felt as if he was being examined. "What could you possibly say to me? Have you lost your child as well?"

Nathan shook his head, "No my son is still alive, but I have lost many people in my life. My parents died when I was a baby and when I was a teenager I watched my godfather be murdered in front of me. I may not know exactly what you're going through, but I can lend an open ear and empathize."

A small smile graced Martha's lips; "I would like that, would you mind coming with me to my office?"

Nathan followed the ambassador and thought to himself. He may have a saving people thing. And life can be cruel. But maybe all this would be worth it if he could help make these poor people smile again.

After returning from the ambassador's office Nathan decided to go visit Jack since the team was on a bit of a standstill while waiting for test results and more evidence to come in. After a bit of searching he found Jack hiding in his office.

"Hello Jack." Jack groaned in response from his chair. "What's wrong with you?"

Jack burped and groaned again. "Booth's stupid restaurant gave me heartburn."

"I'd give you a potion, but they don't work well on Muggles." Jack cracked a bit of a grin and tried to stand up. "Oh Jack sit down, you're not needed anywhere."

"Fine mother."

"Prat." Nathan laughed fondly. He had missed Jack while he was away. Jack's snarky attitude reminded him of Draco at times and his office reminded him of Severus' classroom. In fact Jack's office was Nathan's favorite room in the building. Lysa, the snake Jack had found one day with Nathan, was now a permanent resident of the room and Nathan enjoyed his talks with her.

Nathan and Jack spent the next hour catching up and trying to get Jack to forget about his heartburn. He of course didn't forget, but appreciated the offer on the less. When Angela found them Nathan was sitting on Jack's desk with Lysa rapped around his neck like a necklace and the two boys were laughing.

"Boys." They turned to look at her. "Brennan and Booth are back and they want us to watch a DVD they found in Nester Olivos' room with them."

When the three arrived Booth had already gotten the TV set up and he, along with Brennan and Zack, was waiting. When Booth caught sight of Nathan his eyes narrowed.

"What were you doing talking with Mrs. Olivos?"

Nathan glared back at Booth, crossing his arms "It's none of your business."

"It is my business because you are messing with _MY_ case!"

"_YOUR_ case?"

"Yes, _my _team, _my _case."

Nathan stepped forward, eyes flashing dangerously "Excuse me," He ignored Zack trying to get his attention and the scared looks on the rest of the team's faces. "Since when is this _your _team?"

Booth stepped forward so that they were nose to nose "Since me and Bones got partnered up. Her team also became my team and newsflash Shrimp, but that means when I give an order you listen."

Eyes flashing again sparks began to crackle at Nathan's fingertips, his magic itching to be used. "Listen Fed, let's get one thing straight; I don't follow orders from anyone, especially not from a Muggle like you."

"What did you call me?! Listen Boy, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but…" Booth trailed off.

Nathan stood in front of him hissing and the snake still wrapped around his neck began to uncoil and faced Booth mouth open and ready to attack.

"HARRY!" Both men froze and looked at Zack. Tears were streaming down his face and both his arms were wrapped around Nathan's left arm. The two could see smoke from where Nathan's magic had burned him. "Please stop." He whispered.

Nathan's mind refused to process what had happened; unable to do anything else, he fled.

Before he apparated away he heard Brennan say "We can't do anything to help him now, he has to cool off. What we can do is find out what happened to Mr. Olivos. We can help Nathan later."

"Love?" Zack asked, peaking through the door of their bedroom. It was the only room in the house he hadn't looked yet and he hoped to find Nathan there. "We solved the case. It was Nester's roommate and girlfriend, they killed Nester to keep him quiet."

Zack hear quiet scuffling and knew Nathan was in there. "Mrs. Olivos told me to thank you. She was happy that you were here to help work on the case." Opening the door all the way he saw the shadowy outline of Nathan sitting on the foot of the bed, head down.

"How can you even look at me?" Nathan asked as Zack turned on the lights, "I hurt you, and I would have killed that cocky fed if you hadn't stopped me."

"My silly hero, I knew what would happen when I grabbed your arm and you didn't hurt me." Zack pulled up his shirt and where there should have been burn marks was the same flawless skin he had seen this morning. "I think your magic recognized me and protected me from getting burned."

Nathan still wouldn't look Zack in the eye and Zack sighed kneeling down in front of Nathan and placing his hands on top of his lover's. "Please look at me Harry."

Nathan slowly looked up into Zack's eyes. Staring back at him were feeling of love, forgiveness, and acceptance. Nathan smiled slightly and grabbed Zack into a hug. "How do you always know what to do to make me feel better Beloved?"

Zack laughed, "Because I know you too well, my silly hero."

Nathan smiled and kissed Zack softly, "I love you."

"I love you to. And as much as I'd like to stay in here with you forever, we have somewhere to go."

"Where?"

"You'll see. Now come on, we have to get Teddy ready."

Brennan had just given Booth his own swipe card when the door to the restaurant opened. In walked Zack and Nathan, Teddy holding onto Nathan's hand. Nathan and Booth's eyes met. Sighing Nathan handed Teddy to Zack and walked towards Booth while Zack and Teddy walked to the booth occupied by their friends.

For a moment the two men just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry. Not for talking to Martha Olivos, not for speaking my mind, no. I'm apologizing for letting go of my control earlier. I would have killed you if Zack hadn't stopped me."

Booth stared at the younger male in front of him with his eyebrow raised. "Who are you Dr. Black?"

Nathan laughed "I'm sorry Agent Booth, but that's classified information. All I can tell you is that the British government destroyed my life. They tried to take my godson from me because of the race of his father. They chased me from my home, threatened to hurt my family, and forced me to change my name and go into hiding. I don't care for the government. And I don't care for Feds. But Tempe and the others trust you, so I will give you the benefit of the doubt. You're not in charge of me and I will not jump because you say to jump. I will tolerate you and you will tolerate me. And who knows maybe someday we can get along."

Booth cracked a grin. "I also apologize for saying what I did and losing my temper. I agree, we can act civil and stay out of each other's way for the sake of the others."

"Dad! Are you done yet? Zack says I can't start eating till you join us!"

Nathan laughed and began to walk away, nodding at Booth. "Agreed Agent Booth."

"Agreed Dr. Black."

**A/N: **_Okay everyone I hope you enjoyed reading! Now here for my important messages:_

_First off I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. You have no idea how much it means to me. I know I didn't reply to any this time round, but I'll try to reply to all your reviews from now on!_

_Now as a side note here are some questions you guys were asking:_

_What is a gap student?__ A Gab Student is simply a student who is taking a break during their education. Most commonly it refers to students who take a year off after high school before going to university…it's more of an American term, I had to look it up myself when I saw it in Lucy's chapter. In simple terms it's a student who has a gap in there years of education._

_Why did you change Harry's name?__ This was explained in passing at the end of the chapter but in case you missed it I will say it again. When the Ministry tried to take Teddy away from Harry he was forced to run. He went into hiding and changed his name. Brennan, Jack, Angela, and Zack know Nathan's real name. Though Zack is really the only one who uses it and he does so in private._

_What happened with Harry and the British government?__ This will be explained in more detail later but essentially some idiots got into power in the Ministry and they have the same mindset as Umbridge when it comes to "non-humans". They try to take Teddy away from Harry because of Remus and end up putting Andromeda into St. Mungos. The rest is explained above._

_How can Harry be on the Quiditch Team if the Ministry is after him?__ Oliver Wood is the Head of the Quiditch Department and he is called Nathan Black on the team. The ministry isn't that smart so they haven't looked into it._

_Okay so people have also asked if I was going to explain the Gap Student incident and wanted to read about how all the characters met and wanted to see the parent/teacher meeting. I'm interested in all these things too, but I don't know how I'm going to put them in the story. Because of this I'm thinking of writing a collection of oneshots for this story. The chapters will probably be short, but it will give you something to read as I'm writing the next chapter. Let me know if any of you are interested in the idea._

_Also! I'm not going to be writing a chapter for every episode. I already have a few in mind that I want to do and a few I know I'm not going to do. But since I'm not completely sure what episodes I'm going to do I wanted to see if there were any episodes you would really like me to do? Please let me know what episodes you would like to see me write chapters for and let me know if you have any other ideas for the oneshot collection._

_Umm if any of you are artistic and would like to create a cover for this story that would be awesome, let me know if you're interested and I can give you some ideas if you need them.  
_

_Finally (I know, sorry for the really long A/N) I do not have a BETA at the moment. If anyone's interested or if you know anyone who's interested please let me know!_

_Okay my pretties I'm done with the announcements. I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker, but I make no promises. I hope all the characters were in character *sweatdrop* this chapter just kind of had a mind of it's own…_

_Please let me know what you thought of chapter 2!_

_~Lizz_


End file.
